


A Little Whine and Thou

by Raven (Temaris)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old West, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Buck needs on a cold, damp day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Whine and Thou

Buck was cold. The weather had turned and although the days were never as cold as up in the mountains or the chill of further north, it was more than cold enough to make him tuck his hands under his armpits. More than cold enough to make him wonder if cock and balls would ever resume their normal size.

He was almost on his own in the saloon. He'd complained steadily about the cold and the damp until one by one every last person of his acquaintance had found some other place to be. He sighed, and watched morosely as the breath clouded in front of him. The wind whistled through the open bat wing doors and the cracks in the walls. No point tar-papering somewhere got shot up as often as this place did. No point caring for somewhere that in ten years would be nothing but a memory -- another bar in another forgotten town, lost when the stage changed routes or the ranchers won, or the rail went south or north.

He sighed again, more heavily. Chris was still asleep in the corner.

"If there was just a nice little thing around to take my mind off the cold," he said to the air. Not that nice was often a word the world applied to his liaisons. Light skirted. Or no better than they ought to be. Or 'fallen'. Usually took a preacher to be sanctimonious enough to call that one in the street.

Not to him, of course.

"Sweet body wrapped around ya. Your arms around a warm body. Ain't nothing like body warmth. Course, you gotta be close. Naked." His voice dropped a register, "Movin' nice and easy..."

Chris's head lifted slightly. The man looked around the room pointedly -- the empty room -- and he raised an eyebrow at Buck. "You talking to me?"

Buck grinned, "If you're awake?"

"Am now." Chris regarded Buck with something like indulgent amusement. "Why'n't you go find one of them girls?"

"Ain't in the mood..."

Chris gave him what he could only describe as an old fashioned look.

"I'm just saying, I'm not in the mood for any of the girls." Buck shifted a little in his chair, smiling as he thought about what he *was* in the mood for. "Cuddled up together. All cozy and warm under the covers as the wind blows and the snow falls outside."

"If you've seen ice on the water in the mornings it's more'n I have," Chris told him drily, and Buck sighed again.

"Too literal. That's your problem."

Chris gave this all the dignity it deserved and ignored it. "You going to shut up or should I go find somewhere else to sleep?"

Buck's smile started small and spread wide. "Well, now, since you ask, pard..."

There was the tiniest grin on Chris's face as he shook his head fractionally. "Shoulda known. If I put a stop to your whining, will you shut up?"

Buck grinned. "Maybe." But frankly, he kind of doubted it. Although he probably wouldn't be complaining...

* * *

  
Warm was one word for it. *Awkward** was another. He grunted as Chris's elbow dug into his ribs hard, then slipped, landing Chris squarely on his back and leaving him wondering if this was such a good idea after all. He hadn't really planned on bruises.

"You just gonna lie there?" he asked, twisting his head until he could just about see Chris's face, blurry for being too close, his chin feeling more pointed than it ever looked as it rested heavily on his shoulder.

"Maybe." He could the grin in Chris's voice, and sighed. There was no doing anything with Chris in this mood. Well. Almost no doing anything. He lifted his hips up a little, and couldn't help the indrawn breath as Chris pushed deeper inside him. Warm -- more than warm, burning him as his ass stretched to take it all. Oh, it felt so good.

Chris's hands pushed underneath him, nails scraping across his chest, bony knuckles prodding ruthlessly until Buck gave up and lifted himself slightly and let him in. Chris's arms wrapped around him, one around his waist, pulling him tight into Chris's hips, the other trailing down past his belly, and lower. Buck shuddered at the scrape of blunt fingernails in his crotch, the long fingers wrapping around his shaft and squeezing rhythmically. He tried, but couldn't hold both their weights any longer and dropped the couple of inches again, trapping Chris in place. Chris didn't seem to care. He just kept on driving hard fingers deeper, grasping him firmly and exploring him with sharp scratches and hard strokes. Buck groaned, his hips arching up off the bed and Chris chuckled under his breath.

"Lie down, boy," he whispered into Buck's shoulder. "You're letting the cold air in."

Caught between the spike of fire as Chris worked him, and irritation at Chris's smug superiority he reached back and ran a knowing hand up Chris's side, finding that one place that made him convulse and *yes*, as Chris jerked forwards, he tightened his ass, pulling the thick length deeper into him. So good.

"Feelin' cold -- not doing something right," he got out, and it was his turn to laugh as Chris moaned, slumping bonelessly against Buck's back. Warm enough now? he thought.

His skin was sweating, the hidden space between bed and groin damp and too hot, Chris's hands slipping as they moved, the sheets clinging to his belly when he lifted and tried to push Chris deeper still. He closed his eyes, savoring every inch of lean body, from bony hips to muscled chest, plastered along his back. Close and heavy, hot and sweaty. He spread his legs wider and Chris shifted from straddling him to between his thighs. He wasn't sure that it was possible to go deeper, but the fit was closer, more intimate, pushing his buttocks apart.

Chris arched his back, pulling out. Not far, just enough to make sure Buck could feel cool air between them, and then sank back in. The drag of flesh on slick, aching flesh lost Buck entirely, and he pushed up, gripping the thick shaft eagerly, tilting his hips and moving his muscles to better feel the man riding him relentlessly slow. He was wordless, helpless, pinned and held and filled.

Chris mumbled something into his shoulder at length, after they had finally stopped moving against each other, the moment of ecstasy gone, leaving the slow thrum of pleasure as Chris slowed his thrusts, only to settle against Buck's body, cock still inside Buck, soft and comfortable.

"Hmm?"

"Like a man of his word," Chris repeated, slightly more intelligibly despite his lips being pressed to Buck's skin. Chris seemed to feel this did not convey his feelings fully, and Buck felt the sharp pressure of teeth nipping at his shoulder, then the brush of thin lips over the marks.

Buck moved enough to grip Chris's hands and pulled him closer. "Mmm." More bruises, and these would be harder to explain. "Easy," he muttered, and turned his head to give Chris more access to his neck -- if he should feel like carrying on biting and kissing. It seemed Chris did.

Under the covers they slid against each other, moving slowly, too replete to act on the urgency that called. Buck closed his eyes as Chris finally came all the way out of him, but as the loss of the blunt plug was accompanied by Chris shifting them to lie face to face, holding him close, and Chris's fingers slipping down between his ass cheeks to push up into his hole, he didn't complain.

"Warm enough?" Chris whispered a little later. Buck whimpered and clenched himself tightly around Chris's fingers.

"Please?" He hitched his thigh higher over Chris's body, offering himself, but Chris just leaned back a little from the sloppy kisses and smiled at him.

"This good?"

"Yes," Buck moaned, "Chris... " and came again, spilling onto the hot, damp cling of Chris's belly, moving in time with the fingers and the little thrusts that Chris made between his thighs.

"Close up," Chris ordered him, and pushed Buck's legs closed, his cock settled beneath Buck's soft shaft and softly aching balls. "Nice," he whispered, and thrust into the tight dark space, rubbing over balls, perineum; fleeting brushes on his anus made Buck shiver and squirm, hoping for more, but Chris moved faster, harder and then gasped. Buck shivered. The come was going to dry on his ass and thighs, leaving him sticky and uncomfortable as the liquid cooled and dripped.

He smiled into Chris's sleepy eyes and kissed them shut, then rolled Chris onto his back and settled on top of him, between him and the rest of the world, keeping him secure and warm.

After all, he might need warming up again later.

* * *

  



End file.
